


a two woman job

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bad Decision Chloe Returns, F/F, Making Out, Post-Episode: s02e15 Deceptive Little Parasite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: All Chloe wanted was a drink and some time to herself.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Mazikeen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	a two woman job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoanDiary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoanDiary/gifts).



> happy birthday, moandiary, u filthy animal

As soon as she gives her report to the unis who come to take Madison away, Chloe goes back inside of Starford in search of some of their truly stellar champagne. She’s not sure that she wants Trixie in this environment anymore, but she can’t fault them for putting on a good show. Most of the other parents have filed back in to discuss this juicy new gossip, so Chloe grabs a bottle, determined to finish whatever remained inside, and ducks into an empty classroom for a little peace and quiet. She settles atop one of the desks and toasts the stale air for a job well done. 

There’s more champagne in the bottle than she anticipated, and Chloe feels the pleasant buzz that tells her any more might tip her into dangerous territory sooner than she’d like. But she’s not entirely sure she cares right now.

“So this is where Decker goes to get drunk.” Maze steps into her periphery and only waits a half a second before stalking closer. Chloe didn’t even hear her coming, but she doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the eerily predatory way Maze moves these days. It doesn’t matter anyway. Maze is lithe and dangerous and most of all, she’s loyal, and that’s more than Chloe’s had in years.

Get it together, Chloe thinks to herself. When she doesn’t acknowledge the intrusion, Maze stops directly in front of her. The other woman snatches up the bottle and raises it to her lips, downing what little is left, and sets it down with a satisfied smile before leaning closer. Her breath ghosts over Chloe’s cheek, and Chloe once again isn’t sure, this time whether it’s the alcohol or the proximity that makes her shiver.

“What do you want?” Chloe manages, staring at Maze’s lips, and feeling the edges of a bad decision manifesting. 

Maze’s eyes rake over her and she straightens just a bit. “Well I originally came to say this was fun and leave, but it looks like you might need a ride home.” 

Maze isn’t wrong, and she hadn’t really thought about it until now. “Oh?”

“Yeah, _oh._ ” Maze’s fingertips rest at the edge of the desk, just millimeters shy of Chloe’s thighs. “You know you can’t handle your liquor.”

“It’s _champagne,”_ Chloe retorts. Her thoughts are racing now, and Maze is _so close,_ and before she’s able to grab hold of her senses, she cranes up to kiss Maze. It’s swift, a mirror to the kiss Maze had given her earlier that evening, and Chloe sits back as quickly as she initiated it. She feels a flush rising and can’t for the life of her will it away.

Maze tilts her head. She seems to be considering something, but Chloe doesn’t have a chance to ask because suddenly the other woman is gripping her jaw and kissing her back.

Her kiss isn’t passionate in the way that Chloe was familiar with, isn’t full of something _different_ the way her kiss with Lucifer had been. Maze kisses fiercely, lustfully, _insistently._ She needs this, Chloe thinks, as she lets Maze’s tongue push past her lips. Whatever this is, it’s hot, and she’s most likely to regret it later, but in the moment, she needs this. Her hands wander, seeking hips and sliding beneath the hem of Maze’s sweater. 

And Maze pulls her closer, until her body is flush with Maze’s chest. Chloe feels swept into something she can’t quite describe, but finds she doesn’t want to. While Maze’s fingers dance at the waistband of her jeans, Chloe runs her own over the curve of Maze’s ass, smoothing her palms over dark jeans and pulling her impossibly closer. A fire ignites low in her belly, and Chloe can’t find it in herself to care. 

Maze’s hands get as far as sliding down the front of her pants before her phone goes off, the noise startling Chloe into biting her own lip. “Shit,” she says, fumbling for where it sits in her back pocket. Maze makes no indication she plans on removing her hand, instead skating her fingers across Chloe’s underwear, moving down, _down,_ and -- “Hi Lucifer,” Chloe says, slamming the phone against her ear.

“I feel like I interrupted something,” he says, his voice crystal clear and way too bright for her mental state.

Maze smirks. “You could join,” she replies, leaning close to the receiver. 

Only now does Chloe shift away, putting her hand on Maze’s shoulder and trying to shove the other woman back just a bit. She focuses her attention on the conversation at hand. “No, you’re not. What do you want?”

“Well, I wanted to know if you were still interested in having me bribe Beatrice’s way into the school, or if our glorious job well done would be enough to earn her a seat.” She can hear the sound of people nearby, and wonders if he’s outside of Lux, or if he's still lingering at Starford. Then her brain catches up with his words.

“You _what?_ ”

“I just thought it prudent to ask, is all.”

Chloe gapes. Maze has since moved her hand, and it’s now skating up Chloe’s side. “No,” she says firmly, though she’s not sure who it’s directed to.

“Well if the urchin desires it, I may ask again,” he says after a moment. “Detective, are you all right?”

“Decker’s had too much to drink,” Maze cuts in. She takes Chloe’s phone. “Unless you want me to drop her on your couch, I’ll take good care of her.” Her tongue flashes out to wet her lip, and she winks. The heat in Chloe’s cheeks is now one of embarrassment, and she covers her face with her hands.

Lucifer must say something else that isn’t important because Maze hangs up. She shoves the phone in her pocket before Chloe can take it back. “Let’s go home,” she says after doing what Chloe can only assume is an assessment of her state of being. “Trixie needs her mommies to tuck her in.”


End file.
